The Reunion
by The Ren
Summary: Sebastian, Myrddin, and Brennan return! This time it's to visit family, but do I hear those drums of fate? gasp! Takes place 9 yrs after Learning the Truth & Small World. Based off of a RPG on GaiaOnline.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan wasn't happy. She'd had to take off work because Sebastian had insisted she do so. He didn't tell her why, but he seemed more pleased with himself than normal when he had told her to take off. Having a vampire ancestor was something like having the Godfather for a relative - when he told you something, you simply couldn't refuse his requests. Jackie wasn't happy when she had asked for a week, but considering her service record, he didn't complain too much. She had been working at the diner for a little over ten years off and on rain, shine, and snow. Besides, he readily agreed for the break when she threatened to just quit and come back later. The diner was perpetually short handed because for some reason, people didn't like dressing up like a pirate year round.

She packed an overnight bag for Sebastian's since most - well, all - of her decent clothes were at Sebastian's. She wasn't sure whether to be ashamed or glad that the clothes that Myrddin had chosen a decade earlier still fit or not. They still looked brand new too. Her own clothes.. well, let's just say they made good pirate gear. She decided to take the subway to the stop near Sebastian's, then walk. She didn't like the smell of it in the tin can, but it was faster than walking the entire way. Nor did she she think that Sebastian would appreciate being made to wait when he was expecting her. As much as she liked to annoy him with little things, even she knew when to draw the line.

An hour later, she walked in the door with her key, closed and locked it behind herself. She was pleased that he hadn't changed the locks on her yet. Even after ten years of knowing him, she still expected him to do it when she really should know better. She didn't bother going to their living room until she changed into some of her good clothes and got a quick shower. Riding on the subway always made her feel nasty - like she was a canned anchovy waiting to be eaten. Maybe that was because there were always people nearby that could touch her and blame it on the car being cramped.

When she had taken a quick shower, dried off and dressed in that lovely bright orange number Myrddin had gotten, she walked up to the living room to see Sebastian with Myrddin sacked out on top of him. At least they were dressed this time around. She listened in on their conversation for a moment before tuning them out and heading to the kitchenette. _Maybe there's some of that pizza left_. she thought to herself absently. "'Lo guys. Anything interesting on the tube?" she asked as she opened the fridge. Yep, there still was some pizza still left from a couple days ago - why wasn't she surprised? Rolling her eyes, she brought it out and stuck it on a plate to nuke it in the microwave.

"No, not really." Sebastian said in a lazy tone.

_Oh, I know what that means.._ Brennan thought to herself with a grin. _Thank you Myrddin!_ She didn't say anything more until the microwave beeped announcing her pizza reheated.

"You know that has been in there for a few days, right?" Myrddin said suddenly. She forgot that anything that was cooked in the kitchenette could smell up the entire room. Oh well.

"It's still eatable." she replied back calmly, taking a bite of it.

"Edible." Sebastian corrected.

"Right, that." Brennan said with a shrug and roll of her eyes. She said that after she had swallowed, of course. "So, what's up that you wanted to see me?" She stayed in the kitchen standing at the counter as she spoke. She hated the bar stools, they always made her feel short... which of course, she reminded herself, she was. She pulled a strand of her black hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. She had let her hair grow out since meeting Sebastian and it was down to mid-back after a decade. She blamed it on lack of nutrition how slowly her hair grew. But she honestly didn't mind it. At least she looked halfway feminine now.

"Well, I found some interesting things going through my genealogy documents. Come over here and see for yourself." Sebastian replied lazily, beckoning her with one hand. She put down her pizza after another quick bite and walked over, wiping her hands on her pants. Swallowing, she eyed the papers spread on the table, then looked over at Sebastian.

"Just what exactly am I looking for here?" She got a small worrisome pit in the bottom of her stomach. His voice was so calm, it was hard to tell if it was good or bad news. She just really hoped he hadn't made a mistake when he told her she was his. She had grown rather fond of them both and considered them family after this length of time.

"Take a closer look." He nodded at her and she frowned, but kneeled at the tableside and peered at the papers.

"Uh, birth certificates? Mine.. and..." She paused, the lump traveling from her stomach to her throat. The name was feminine, Emily Ann Baxter. "My.. mother's?" There wasn't a reply from Sebastian, and she looked at the next documents, not daring to touch them. "Death certificates and obits. My mother's and..." She was going to say father's, but the next name caught her eye. She reached out and touched this one. "Mine. I have a death certificate." She laughed in her strange wheeze-laugh as she picked it up, looking at the date. "I always said I'd die before I was 18, Sebastian. According to this, I did." She grinned and looked over her shoulder at him. He wasn't smiling and she returned her gaze to the table. "So how'd I die?"

"I haven't quite figured that one out myself. But apparently, your foster parents reported you missing after you quit going to school, and the police closed out your case when they found a disfigured body they couldn't ID and your foster parents claimed it was you." Sebastian sighed. "I'm going to have to get the officials to rescind this death certificate."

She winced, whispering. "Poor kid. I wonder who she was..." She paused as it hit her what he was going to have to do. "Oh, that's going to be nasty. How'd you figure out my identity. Where I've been working, living, all that. I'm off the books, so it isn't like they can verify any of it. Even the police records were cleared out at 18." She put the death certificate back on the table and turned around to look at the two men. "This can't be all you wanted to see me about."

"As I was going through this, I found that a few from that branch were still living. I've booked tickets to travel to see them, and you're coming with me." There was no question of it, the decision had been made for her. But she didn't have to be happy about it.

"These are the people that ignored my mom because of the guy she fell in love with and married?" Brennan asked him directly, looking him in the eyes. He frowned, but nodded. _Don't like the way I worded it, Sebastian? Tough. It's the truth._ she thought to herself. She nodded back.

"S'what I thought." She stood calmly before adding. "But Sebastian, let's make it clear before I go. I consider you and Myrddin my only family." She walked back to the counter and continued to eat her pizza.

"You know that isn't true. You have cousins and distant cousins that you don't even know about." Sebastian said bluntly.

She took a last bite of pizza, chewed, and swallowed. She was putting it clear in her mind before speaking. "You have a point. But you guys are some of the very few I trust. Families should have trust in each other, and that makes you my family. We may have the same blood, but _they are not family_."

"Family is family whether you want them to be or not." Sebastian returned evenly. "They'll always be there, whether you want them or not."

Quin's eye twitched. _That was the wrong thing to say, Sebastian._ Instead of screaming at him like she wanted to, she returned just as coldly. "Does that mean that it's okay to abandon them when they need you most just because it's convenient?"

"Does it mean that it's okay to attempt to rob them?" Sebastian flung back flippantly.

"That's not fair. I didn't know you at the time, Sebastian. How was I supposed to know? Unlike you, I do not have an innate sense for smelling out family blood. I was alone and looking out for myself. You wouldn't have missed what little I was going to take at the time, anyway." She shrugged and headed back into the living room, flopping into a chair and crossing her legs and arms. This was going to get messy if they hashed it any more. Topic switch! "What day are we leaving? For the reunion."

He eyed her. That was a quick topic switch, but at least it was still on cue with his goal. "Tomorrow morning, in fact." Her eyes widened, but she said nothing and shrugged.

"Going to be for the full week?" She asked finally. She cut her eyes at him, and he smirked and nodded. "Wonderful. Thanks for the notice." She said sarcastically, then sighed and uncrossed her legs and stood. "Guess I need to go pack and get to bed. What time are we leaving?"

"Early." He replied. At least she wasn't throwing a conniption. She shrugged as she walked off.

"G'night then. See you tomorrow, bright and early." She raised her hand in a wave as she disappeared down the stairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, she had brought her overnight bag to the door before going back upstairs to fix her breakfast. She was wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt and a knee length skirt with her sneakers. She hadn't slept at all and wasn't in the mood to eat so she just poured the dry cereal into a plastic bag. It didn't make sense to her to go to sleep when she was expecting to be leaving early in the morning. She didn't even raise her head as the two came out of their bedroom. "Morning." She muttered, sending a half hearted wave their way before walking into the living room. "We leaving now?" They had been up for a while it appeared, having come out of the bedroom fully dressed.

"Yes." Sebastian sounded as tired as she felt. She could only think of one reason for that.

"Late night?" she asked hiding a smirk as she turned away and put up the cereal. His unresponsiveness was answer enough and she knew he was giving her "that look." "That look" warned her to go no further in that line of questioning. She laughed softly before turning back to him and shrugged as she grabbed the small bag of cereal. "My bag's downstairs. Let's go."

"No arguments this time? How unusual." Myrddin observed as the trio made their way down the steps.

"It's more that I want to go ahead and get on this.. plane, train, however we're going and get some sleep." Brennan murmured back. "Your bags already packed?"

"In the car before you arrived." Sebastian replied.

"Woo. Lucky me being the last to know. Good thing I had clothes here." She retorted sarcastically. "But..." she changed her tone suddenly. "I guess it's better than you not telling me and hauling me there against my will."

"That's called kidnapping," Myrddin said pointedly with a sidelong glance at her.

"Not if the people are relatives, it don't work work like that. The person has to be held against their will by strangers or people that are not related to them. The only exception to the the relative rule is when there's custody issues or if the person - normally a child - is suspected to be in danger. When they're older like myself, the cops don't care as much." Brennan shrugged. "Did some research on it."

Sebastian raised one of his elegant eyebrows, "Do I want to know why you were researching laws regarding kidnapping?" They had gotten to the end of the steps, but he had picked up her bag before she could reach it.

"I was covering some bases, why else?" Brennan with a shrug and roll of her eyes. _There are times I just feel useless_, she groused to herself, crossing her arms and passing through the door under Sebastian's arm as he held it open. Sebastian put her bag on the backseat and she climbed in beside the suitcases, buckling up automatically. _Vampires can drive without seatbelts, humans can not_. Brennan almost thought of saying that aloud, but she didn't feel like answering the fallout. She needed to get some sleep before she could deal with that. Myrddin had taken the passenger seat, and Sebastian had climbed into the driver's seat and had cranked the car.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "You still didn't answer why you were researching kidnapping laws, Brennan." Putting it into gear, he backed out of the driveway towards their first destination.

"And I'm not going to. Just be glad I haven't asked for help with body disposal." Brennan paused for dramatic effect, raising her eyebrows, then muttered "Yet."

Her enigmatic response to his question, and steadfast silence on the subject vexed the rest of the trip. The absolute worse was when Myrddin turned on the radio and both of them started singing along. She used to think being in pink was bad - listening to your ancestor sing along with modern music was worse. Especially when she didn't know any of the lyrics and he did. They kept her awake until they got to the train station by singing, and then on the train they kept her awake by poking her right as she was starting to doze off. She finally snapped and kicked Sebastian out of reflex when he poked her. She wasn't even aware she did it, she just did. That elicited an immediate response from Sebastian where he pounced her and told her in a very threatening way not to do that again.

Unfortunately, she didn't hear his threat as the moment he pounced her and he had her in his arms, she had passed out asleep. Imagine his confusion when instead of pulling back from his threat, she had snuggled against him and muttered sleepily something that couldn't quite be made out. She was entirely zonked, which had Myrddin laughing at Brennan and Sebastian since she had clung to him like a pillow and wasn't letting go. Resigned to his position, he leaned back next to Brennan and put his arm around her. Luckily, she was just rousing into a lighter slumber when the train started to slow into the station a few hours later. This time, a poke didn't make her kick and she snapped awake.

"Hmm?" Her face and eyes felt gummy, and she had a crick in her neck from how she had fallen asleep. She realized her arms were around something, and realized it was Sebastian. She pulled away her arms and stretched as he stood and got their bags from overhead. "We're there?" she said tiredly.

"You drool when you sleep." Myrddin said with a grin as he got his own and led the way out of the compartment.

"Ugh, sorry Sebastian." She paused. "But it's really your own fault. If you hadn't kept me awake you for so long you wouldn't have ended up as my drool pillow."

"You were also chewing on his shirt." Myrddin snickered ahead of them.

"Maybe I dreamt you were a marshmallow? I don't know, what do you expect me to say? I don't remember what I dream." Brennan paused and looked over her shoulder at Sebastian, who seemed to be vexed about something. "I didn't chew a hole through your shirt, did I?"

"No, but you did bite quite hard. And you wouldn't wake up." Sebastian replied quite calmly. Brennan felt her face heat up and she looked away from Sebastian. She couldn't get the mental picture of her passed out and biting him out of her mind and she finally couldn't help it and cackled.

"Now I wish I had been awake for it. I bet that was priceless!" She said in between giggling as they stepped off the train.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Sebastian said coolly. "Come on, this way." He took the lead from Myrddin while Myrddin got behind her to bring up the rear.

"I'm actually mortified that I bit you and got away with it. I'd have thought Myrddin would bite me back for sure." Brennan took a cleansing breath from her giggles before laughing in her wheezing way.

"Came close. Very close. If you had been awake, you wouldn't have been biting him long." Myrddin whispered lowly from behind her. It was meant only for her ears, and if Sebastian heard it, he ignored it.

Brennan questioned the sanity of traveling with two vampires for a moment before shrugging and pushing that question out of her head. "If I had been awake for it, it wouldn't have been his shirt I was biting," she replied back smugly with a grin over her shoulder. She felt her face flush, and she didn't elaborate on the details. The two men's faces also turned a light pink, possibly thinking the same thing: _What would she have bit instead?_

Clearing his throat, Sebastian hailed a cab and talked with the cabbie for a moment before he turned and nodded to the other two. The cabbie put the bags in the trunk before Sebastian got in the front passenger seat, leaving Myrddin and Brennan to share the backseat. Brennan understood the reasoning without explanation - longer legs need more room. Myrddin started to whine about the arrangement before Sebastian drew him close and whispered something to him and gave him a passionate kiss. The cabbie looked away from the pair and towards Brennan like he expected her to break them up. She only shrugged with a grin, "Men, what can you do about 'em?" With a dramatic sigh, she added loudly before ducking into the cab, "At least they aren't _groping_ each other yet." She lowered her voice as she situated herself in the far corner of the cab as the cabbie got in. "That's when you really need to avoid watching them... it gets way too hot."

Sebastian gave the directions to a hotel and the drive there was silent. After the cabbie had gotten out the bags and been paid, Sebastian walked into the hotel with Myrddin and Brennan, Myrddin carrying their bags, and Brennan carrying her own. Talking with the front desk, he got their reserved room keys - non-smoking, outside, ground-floor, conjoined rooms - and led the way there. Getting to the rooms was the easy part, opening the door wasn't so much. Brennan had fun watching Sebastian and then Myrddin work the card key to get into their room. Hers had opened the first time she tried it and she stayed outside to watch the fiasco of opening their lock. Putting her bag in front of her door to stop it from closing, she walked over to the men, took the key, and opened it with a quick swipe.

With one of her little wheeze laughs, she opened the door and handed them back their key before walking back to her own room, moving her bag, and closing the door with a click. Turning down the air conditioning, she went over to the door that separated their two rooms and unlocked it, knocking on the door. There was the distinct sound of a pair of feet scuffling across the carpet before a disheveled Myrddin unlocked and opened the door for a moment before slamming it in her face. Sticking her tongue out at the closed door with a grin, she walked over to the large bed, flopped on it and closed her eyes to fall fast asleep. And thank goodness she did so fast because it got louder next door as things really started heating up between the two lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, Brennan was coming around to consciousness, when she heard the soft throaty moans coming through the thin walls. At first it didn't register and she thought it was just a dream or a movie. Then when she heard one of the voices call out lustfully "Sebastian" and a lower answering call of "Myrddin," she decided she had heard enough and that it definitely wasn't either of those things. Wide awake now, she straightened her clothes and grabbed her room key before heading out the door. She did not want to listen to the marathon cuddlebumpers going at it - mainly because then she'd get the mental image of them together. _It's best not to smell the cake since you'll be tempted to eat it_, she thought to herself.

She went on a walk down the street, surprised to see the sun was sitting low in the sky. _I'll give them a few more hours_, she thought to herself. She grabbed a bite to eat at a burger joint, contenting herself with watching the other people in the restaurant. There were young couples, old couples, and families with squalling babies, but very few single people like herself. If they were alone, they ordered their burger and quickly scuttled back out the door. One guy caught her attention though. He was alone also and very well dressed. Wavy dark locks and black eyes accentuated his features and he seemed to be doing the same thing she was - watching the patrons of the restaurant. Their eyes locked for an instant across the room, and Brennan found herself rising, unable to suppress the urge to go introduce herself to him.

She knocked her her knee against the table and the pain brought her back to reality. She broke eye contact with him to inspect her knee. Determining that it wasn't going to bruise, the thought of going to the restroom crossed her mind. On her way there, she couldn't help notice that he watched her, as if daring her to make contact with his eyes. With a shiver she entered the cold bathroom, and she knew she didn't want that to happen again. Finishing her business and leaving the restroom, she was annoyed to find her place had been cleared of its drink already. She decided it was time to leave anyway, she walked out the door and back towards the hotel. She didn't see the stranger slip out of his booth or that he casually had fallen into a silent step behind her the entire way. 

She entered her room, locked the door, and was really, really annoyed to find the sounds of love-making was still coming from behind the walls. "Just frikken great," she muttered. She had gotten hot and sweaty on her walk, and went to take a cold shower to cool off and drown out their noise. It was still going on when she came back out with a towel around her head and another wrapped around her body. With a growls and mutters at the randy noises, she opened her bag and dragged out clean clothes to dress hurriedly. This time it was a purple skort with a matching vee neck shirt. Her well worn sneakers went back on and the room key went in her pocket as she exited yet again. By this time, the sun was setting and casting gorgeous red orange colors into the sky. Brennan walked to get a good view of the western sky and watched the changing colors of the sky until it disappeared entirely and the moon showed its faint light brightly.

"Beautiful, wasn't it?" A soft and charming voice said behind her. She froze, not wanting to turn around, and didn't say anything to the voice. She took a quick inventory of her location and realized there wasn't a soul around her except her and whoever this voice belonged to - and it was male. "Do you often watch sunsets?"

_Simple questions could never be more than deadly_, she thought to herself. _Maybe if I play mute_... she kept her head down, and turned around. It was the pants that caught her eye - and knew it was the guy from the burger joint. A chill went down her spine as she tried to walk past him and he stopped her by stepping in front of her.

"Please don't ignore me." He whispered as he leaned down in her face. She knew he wanted her to look up, and she felt a tremble go through her body. It was hard to explain, but he felt like Sebastian. Old and wise, but this guy had danger written all over him in a way that couldn't be compared. "What's your name?"

"All-powerful doesn't mean all-knowing," she whispered. Fear was beginning to take over, and the only thing that kept her from lashing out towards him was that he hadn't made a move towards her. He gently touched her face, and she was going to kick him when her eyes met his and she froze. He repeated his question of her name, and she immediately answered, "Brennan."

"Brennan, that's a beautiful name and matches you well." he whispered seductively. "Are you here alone?"

Brennan hesitated, her mind going wild with fear, but she could do nothing except stare at this man's lovely black eyes and answer. "No."

"No? Are you sure? Who would let such a tasty morsel such as yourself out of their sight for a minute?" His soft, seductive voice hummed a moment, and she got the clear idea what he wanted her to do.

"No, I'm not alone now that you're here. Why don't you come back to my room and I'll show you how grateful I am?" She whispered back, leaning in and softly brushing his lips with hers. _This isn't me. I'm not doing this_. she thought to herself as he broke his gaze and led the way back to her room. She knew he was a vampire and was bending her will. She knew he'd drain her when she got back to the room. _Please, guys.. be through. I don't want to die..._

_  
_

Sebastian and Myrddin, although a little winded, were taking a small break from loving at that point in time. Snuggling together was another favorite pastime of theirs and they were doing it at that very moment. They heard Brennan's door open and close through the walls.

"Myrddin, was that Brennan leaving or coming back?" Sebastian asked lazily. He had lost track of time and when he looked over at the clock, he honestly didn't want to believe the time of night it was.

"Who cares?" Myrddin purred back, crawling to lay on Sebastian's chest and kiss his lips lightly.

"SEBASTIAN! HEL-!" came the scream from through the walls, stopping abruptly. Both men tensed at it, listening to see if it were to be repeated, then Myrddin kissed Sebastian's lips again.

"It's probably just something she's watching on the tele." Myrddin said reassuringly.

"Maybe..." Sebastian said unconvinced. A few more moments of silence later along with Myrddin's persistent kissing had him getting ready for round two of the marathon of love. That is, until another scream came through the walls.

"MYRDDIN QUIT FU-GCKH!" The scream came abruptly to an end again, putting a temporary damper on their ideas. Myrddin paused, surprised that Brennan would be calling his name - and what was that she said, something like "quit fuck" or maybe he had misheard and she had said, "quick fuck?'

"That's not normal." Sebastian said softly, cutting into his thoughts. "Maybe I had better go check on her." He was already wriggling under Myrddin's form to move out from under him.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe a roach." Myrddin said with a lingering kiss to corner the tall man - after all, he was on top.

"She doesn't say fuck. Her word is cuddlebump, remember?" Sebastian said when the lengthy and passionate kiss ended. Myrddin couldn't help it and snickered.

"No matter how you slice it, that word is as strange as she is." Myrddin said with another kiss, letting his hand roam down to caress below Sebastian's belt. With a hiss, Sebastian whispered Myrddin's name and returned the kiss, turning his attention back to where they left off. It was just getting good when a bloodcurdling scream rent through the air and the two men froze in their embrace. Their expressions were the same as they quickly left the bed before the scream ended - Sebastian grabbing his pants and slipping them on in two smooth motions and zipping them as he went to the door that separated the two rooms and opened it with a "BANG!" Myrddin was a little slower, but did the same as he saw Sebastian swiftly disappear from the doorway. 

The vampire knew what room she was in - he had followed her, after all - and drew her key from her pocket, unlocked the door and entered it, drawing her in behind him. He drew Brennan into a tight embrace and kissed her on the lips. He drew her closer to the bed with little resistance and slid into bed with her in his arms. He was deftly undressing her when her first scream tore through the air and his face was in hers in a second and the scream stopped. "You can not resist. You know you want this." He hissed before giving her a fierce kiss on her lips.

_I don't, I don't, I don't... _kept running through Brennan's mind. _Where are they? They aren't cuddlebumping each other to life next door, so what are they doing?_ she hoped they weren't out. _That would be just my wretched luck_... The vampire continued to undress her, exposing her to the cold room before he gently traced the rose vine tattoo at her waist.

"You are so very lovely. I will enjoy this." His hand dipped lower until it was between her legs and that's when she screamed again.

"MYRDDIN QUIT FU-GCKH!" she gagged as he hit her throat with a swift motion to cut off her air flow. It left her wheezing for breath and looking fearfully at him.

"That isn't very nice, calling out other men's names." He snarled impatiently at her as he looked at her with contempt. His voice was a low, deadly tone. "Who are they? You do not see them here." He leaned down closer to her face and licked her ear as he added, "They aren't coming to rescue you from me." Then his tongue slid down her neck before she felt a sharp pain and the life began draining from her body.

_I agree, not coming is their problem_. Brennan thought to herself. She had tears in her eyes as she felt her strength leaving her. _Is this how it was for Sebastian and Myrddin? No. It couldn't have been... _Her strength and vitality ebbed until it was barely there and he looked at her again, his cheeks a rosy blush and his lips stained with her blood. She could feel him reach down between his legs and heard a zipper crank down slowly. _NO_! She thought to herself, willing herself not to lay down and die. _He can have my blood, but he will not have my body until after I'm dead!_ He was looking away from her face, down for his grand entrance, and she drew in a large breath, and screeched a horrible bloodcurdling scream that reverberated on the walls.

His face showed his great displeasure and he was near her face in a second, a quick slice of his fingers slicing her throat. It wasn't deep and there was little blood left to seep out of her wound, but it cut off her scream as the door to the next room burst opened with a loud "BANG!" He looked up and was surprised to see a half naked blond man standing there and looking extremely surprised and then very pissed off. It took a second for the strange vampire to realize he did not want to be there in the next moment and he bolted off of Brennan and out of the room by the door very quickly. Unfortunately for him, Sebastian was in hot pursuit. With a loud "BANG!" The room door was almost torn off its hinges twice as two vampires left it - one very much in fear for his continued existence and the other wanting to catch him to put an end to it.

Myrddin was zipping up his pants as he walked through the doorway, wondering what all the noise was about. That was when he spotted Brennan lying on the bed in a very compromising position and put all her screaming together. With a curse, he ducked back into his shared room and grabbed one of his bathrobes out of his bag and brought it into the next room and covered Brennan with it before gathering her into his arms. Her neck was bleeding very lightly, and tears were streaming down her face as she clung to him. She was barely hanging onto life, and her heartbeat was getting slower and slower.

"Didn't think.. you'd ever..." she said softly. "Sorry... love..." The tears were tears of joy, not sadness. Sebastian and Myrddin had both come after all. Maybe a little too late to save her from Death, but the point is they came for her when she needed them. They really were her family. She closed her eyes as she felt a satiny blackness falling over her body.

"Crap Brennan, don't do this. Don't die on us." Myrddin said softly. "Hang on. You can do it." He continued trying to give her a pep talk to keep her awake and focused, but she had lost too much blood and her heart was failing her. _Shit, shit shit! This is all my fault. If Sebastian had of checked out her first scream, he could have prevented this!_ He saw the small smile drift over her face as her grip on him loosened and she began closing her eyes. Her heartbeat was getting fainter and fainter. In a second, he knew what he could do. Biting his wrist, he stuck it next to her mouth, opening her lips with his other hand and placed it on his bleeding wrist. It was painful, but not as painful as Sebastian would be holding out the lovin' if she died. He hoped that some of his blood had gotten down her throat - enough to turn her - before he heard her final heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian was upset - had been upset - ever since they had come back from Pennsylvania three days ago. Myrddin could sense his poor mood, and he really, really hoped that Brennan had been changed over. He didn't think he could take much more of a depressed Sebastian. The vampire that had drained Brennan had gotten away from Sebastian, and by the time that he had come back to the room, she was lifeless. Myrddin couldn't remember ever seeing the blond vampire really cry, but he had wept as he held Brennan's body. He didn't even seem to notice that her mouth had Myrddin's blood on it or that the line on her neck and the fang marks were already healing.

They had rented a car and drove back to New York that night. Sebastian didn't want strangers to handle her body, and they couldn't bring her back on the train. They dropped Brennan off at the morgue and explained the situation to Myrddin's sister before heading back to the house and unpacking the bags. The first day, Sebastian had gone to her apartment and cleaned it out to bring the few personal effects back. He had been surprised to find a ten year old boy in her apartment and had shoo'd him out the door and told him to go home. He had closed out the apartment for Brennan with her landlord - an elderly woman who seemed surprised to get the notice of her death.

"Such a shame. She was such a spirited girl. Very helpful around here fixing things too. And then she took in that poor child. I wonder what's going to happen to him now?" the elderly lady had said before she closed the door on Sebastian's face, not giving him a chance to ask what she meant. Sebastian went to Jackie's and told her boss that she had died, and it had been pretty much the same reaction. Lissa seemed pretty upset by the news too, but that might've been because she would have to tell the twins when she got off work. The second day, he decided she should wear the blue dress to her funeral. He cried remembering the first time she wore it.

The third day he kept himself closed off from Myrddin entirely, tuned into the History channel like a zombie. Myrddin wanted to ask if Sebastian wanted to come down to the morgue with him, but decided against it at the last moment. Sebastian was better off here. Myrddin wasn't entirely sure what Sebastian's reaction to seeing her again would be, and if it was here, at least it was more private than the morgue. So, off he went to work with the dress in his bag along with his own spare set of clothes. Everything had gone off without a hitch since then, he had dressed her in the blue dress and amused himself by putting makeup on her while he was waiting for her to wake up. A few strokes after midnight, she sat up straight with a gasp. It was pretty funny and Myrddin couldn't help but wonder if she had been in the cooler if he would have heard a "thunk" from her head hitting the top.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," he said with a smirk from his perch on one of the high stools next to the examination tables.

Brennan was in some pain, she had a slight headache and she lifted her hand to her head to get her equilibrium. The voice sounded like Myrddin's, but she was dead. The last thing she remembered was in the hotel and the vampire draining her. _But that doesn't make sense_... she thought to herself.

"I'm dead." She said flatly, looking at her lap. "I'm supposed to be dead."

"Not any more. You're at the morgue, Brennan. Welcome back." Myrddin said with the same smirk on his face.

"Back." Brennan replied softly. "I'm... I'm a vampire aren't I?" Myrddin nodded silently, but Brennan knew the answer was yes anyway. "That explains the literal bloodlust I have right now." Another pause and she looked over at Myrddin and dropped her hand. "Sebastian ran after that other one... so, it was you?" Myrddin's smirk had vanished and he nodded again. She swung her feet off the table and hopped down and walked over to him before wrapping him in a hug. He squirmed, but since she was a vampire too, her grip had gotten stronger too.

"Uhm, Brennan. Let go please?" He asked, slightly uncomfortable. The two had never had a close relationship before, he didn't see why it should start now. She seemed unwilling to let go, but did so anyway and lifted her head to brush his cheek lightly.

"Thank you, Myrddin. I didn't want to die. Not like that." she said softly. She moved away from him and crossed her arms, standing in silence. "Sorry. I know you don't like me touching you. So, how long do we have to kill?"

"Hours. So, want to tell me when you got a tattoo around your waist?" Myrddin said.

"Might as well. Since we have a few hours." Brennan said with a shrug and a snort. "I got it a few months after my other one. I didn't want Sebastian to have a cow about it like he did with the cobra. Way I see it, both of them are more appealing than what was there. Just ugly scars and bad memories before. So I got something - as the tattoo artist called it - dainty."

"Yeah, a rose vine isn't something you really expect to see all the way around someone's waist." Myrddin shook his head. "I don't even think Sebastian noticed it."

"Does he know?" Brennan turned and eyed Myrddin. It didn't need to be said what she meant, and it wasn't about the tattoo.

"Well..." Myrddin squirmed under her gaze. "No. He was so upset, he didn't even notice."

Brennan smiled shyly before jumping back onto the exam table. "Won't he be surprised. What's he been up to?"

"He went to your apartment and work and told them you had died. Other than that, he's just been sulking and depressed." Myrddin said quietly.

"Ah, so you'll be glad to get him back to normal and start doing that cuddlebump marathoning." Brennan's eyes raised and her lips flattened. "I'm just going to have to go back and tell them that he was mistaken and that I was only in a coma. Easy." Their chatter went back and forth from there, with him disagreeing with that idea, stopping for a bit when the buzzer rang and a body came in and Myrddin had to work. Brennan watched him with interest, but commented she definitely didn't want his job. Finally a few hours and much chatter later, it was time to head home. Myrddin showered and changed into something more comfortable for the ride home.

Stepping into the tin can, Brennan held onto Myrddin's arm. She wanted it known she was with him, and the very few people that were on it did turn to look at the odd couple. They seemed to be staring especially at Brennan. Under her breath, she asked, "Why are they staring at me?"

Myrddin smirked, and muttered back, "Look at your reflection." She couldn't help it because she was curious and she looked carefully at the reflection in the window.

"My god Myrddin... you outdid yourself," she whispered. Her hair was braided and her makeup was perfect. She couldn't help but get the sense of déjà vû, but she couldn't place exactly why. She knew he was puffing up at her praise, and she couldn't help but add "I guess I was corpse-like enough for you, wasn't I?" with a small smile.

It had been a long ride and walk, but they finally walked in the front door of Sebastian's. She had let go of his arm by this time, and she sighed in relief. "It feels good to be home."

"What's your apartment?" Myrddin asked with a smirk.

"You know what I mean. This place is as much a home to me as my apartment. What do you say that we surprise him?" Brennan smiled back.

Myrddin chortled. "I think it's going to be a surprise any way you slice it."

"True." They began walking up the steps, but were silent from that moment on.

"Hey Sebastian, I'm back." Myrddin called when he reached the top of the stairs. Sebastian raised his hand from the couch, seemingly engrossed in the television program on the History channel - something on pirates.

Brennan couldn't help it and since it was still raised when Myrddin went around the couch to give him a kiss and snuggle him, she lightly touched it and brought it back an inch to her lips. That set off a chain reaction that was faster than her eyes could follow because Sebastian was up in a flash and looking at her with shock in his eyes.

"Brennan?" he finally whispered. He looked at Myrddin, who was looking at him with amusement and hope. "You gave her your blood?"

"He's quick, Myrddin." Brennan smiled. "I heard you were being all emo, Sebastian." She walked around the couch to stand beside the two men and gave him a hug. He still seemed to be in shock and only put one hand on her back as she clung to him.

"When? Why?" He whispered again. Sebastian trembled, not believing that he was seeing Brennan in front of him. She was a vampire now - something he hadn't wanted for her or planned. She wouldn't ever get old while everyone else except himself and Myrddin aged and died.

"When you were chasing that guy that drained her. She was dying." Myrddin said just as quietly, the smile gone from his face. "I knew.. I couldn't-"

"Stand to be without me bugging you two. See, he does like me after all." Brennan said softly, finishing his sentence for him. She had rested her head against Sebastian's chest at his tremble, and she squeezed him. "This is real, Sebastian. I'm back. Really." Suddenly, he hugged her back in an iron grip, and she knew without looking he had done the same with Myrddin. He was trembling and then wet drops fell upon her skin. Myrddin was murmuring soothing words to Sebastian, but she could find nothing to say that Myrddin wasn't already saying. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked at the tears that had fallen from Sebastian's eyes. She frowned at the taste, something close to dirt, it was, with a horrible undertone.

"Blech!" she couldn't help saying. Sebastian sniffled and looked down at her, while Myrddin did the same, only looking over at her. She felt her face twisted up like she had tasted a lemon. "Your tears taste like dirt mixed with something else," she said calmly.

"You licked your skin?" Myrddin said at the same time Sebastian asked, "You tasted my tears?" She normally wouldn't have been able to discern the two, but both were very clear to her. She smiled sheepishly and hid her head from their gazes.

"What can I say, I was curious. And I'm hungry." she mumbled.

Sebastian nodded, "Of course. Myrddin was the same, how could I forget?" He released them from the hug and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. "Come." Brennan nodded at Myrddin for him to follow first, but Myrddin ushered her in front of him to the kitchen as Sebastian opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a wine bottle from the back. Myrddin got three glasses down from the cabinet and put them in front of Sebastian as he popped the cork.

"Sebastian, you know I don't drink..." Brennan's stomach was flip-flopping at the idea of drinking alcohol, but Sebastian shook his head with a grim smile.

"This isn't wine, Brennan." He poured the red drink into the glasses and handed one to her and passed one to Myrddin before putting the cork on the bottle and putting it back in the fridge before picking up the last glass. "I admit, having it fresh is more preferable, but that draws attention where it isn't wanted."

She didn't have to sniff the glass to know what it was, the moment he opened the bottle she knew. Blood. She accepted the glass numbly, feeling her fangs begin to extend for the first time in anticipation of the drink. It wasn't exactly painful, but it wasn't very comfortable either. They were looking at her expectantly, they hadn't touched their glasses yet. She lifted hers out with a grin, showing her fangs. "To family?" Whether it disturbed them to make a toast in blood, they didn't show. They raised their glasses to hers and clinked them together, repeating her phrase before the three brought the glasses to their lips and drank.


End file.
